


[PODFIC] Pastels

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Tiny Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: "He'd been lucky to find Q in his search for a roommate."In which Bond is rooming with Civilian!Q, and things are great... or so he thought.





	[PODFIC] Pastels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031233) by [TheVineSpeaketh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVineSpeaketh/pseuds/TheVineSpeaketh). 



Reality sometimes is too harsh and sharp around the edges. I needed something different to cheer myself up and I luckily stumbled upon this cute, roommates 00Q. Bond domesticated by tea drinking and Q mother-hening his flock of tiny machines is too cute of a story to pass. And, thanks to TheVineSpeaketh's generous permission, I can also share with you curious and friendly Holmes in all of its AI adorkable package. 

This is so fluffy, I'm gonna die!

Music: [We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes](https://youtu.be/PKfD8d3XJok)

Cover art: pastelized pic of [Musio, the robot](https://youtu.be/K63au9RV9S4) (source: [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Musio) and [themusio.com](https://themusio.com/home)), because this is how Holmes could look like, imho.

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wiv8xfv5sxaacwo/Pastels_by_TheVineSpeaketh.mp3/file).


End file.
